


5 Times Suga Gets Called Mom, and the 1 Time He Calls Daichi Daddy

by kiki_chu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1, M/M, Sugamama, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_chu/pseuds/kiki_chu
Summary: Kageyama slips up, and ever since Suga has noticed a worrying trend.





	5 Times Suga Gets Called Mom, and the 1 Time He Calls Daichi Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I started texting this idea to [Sleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleigh) while in a waiting room, and she had the exact reaction I wanted.

**1 Tobio Kageyama**

It was a typical practice, Daichi and Ukai were running everyone ragged, and the team was rolicking about - half fooling around and half seriously into their training. In the down period after suicide runs Suga chatted with Kageyama. The older setter was trying to gently coach the younger on how to interact with their teammates during the game, especially Tsukishima since the two first years still had issues communicating without their efforts (or lack thereof) erupting into arguments.

“So if you want to come out ahead, you should not react,” Suga was explaining. “Or better yet, you could just smile.”

Suga showed Kageyama a wide smile, and Kageyama tried in his awkward way to follow his senpai’s example. It was an improvement over Kageyama’s attempts when he first applied for Karasuno’s men’s volleyball team.

“Ha! Kageyama, you look like a gremlin!” Hinata called from just the other side of the net.

Kageyama’s smile melted into a scowl and he began stomping over to Hinata, but Suga grabbed his shoulder before the first year could duck under the net.

“Remember Kageyama?” Suga smiled again.

Kageyama nodded furiously and tried to smile again, and while keeping his body still, he turned his head to show Hinata his smile.

Suga hid a laugh and patted Kageyama’s shoulders before ruffling his hair. “Good job.”

“Thanks Mom.”

The entire gym was silent. There was no way that had gone unheard. Kageyama’s face turned bright red as most of the club members erupted into laughter.

“Hey! If you have time to goof off then you can run some more!” Daichi yelled.

Ignoring the blush blooming across his face, Suga gave the captain a grateful thumbs up. He was extra appreciative that Daichi was able to hide his own amusement.

 

**2 Shouyou Hinata**

Their homeroom teacher had wrangled Suga and Daichi into carrying stacks of notebooks to the teachers’ prep room. Even divided between the two of them the stacks were nearly up to their noses, and maybe their teacher had been right saying that their upper body strength was necessary to fulfill this task.

They made it down to the ground floor of the school, and Suga was just wondering how they were supposed to open the prep room door, when someone ran around a corner and right into him. Suga shifted his weight attempting to stabilize his tower of notebooks, but half of them fell to the floor.

“You okay, Suga?” Daichi asked.

“Yeah.” With the notebooks out of his face Suga could see a certain orange-haired middle blocker on the ground amidst the fallen notebooks. “Hinata are you alright?”

“I’m fine!” Hinata jumped to his feet, but he reeled and was back on the ground in an instant.

“No you’re not.” Suga set down the rest of his notebooks and knelt by Hinata. He pushed up Hinata’s pant legs, looked and gently touched the exposed flesh. “Does this hurt?”

Hinata shook his head.

“Okay, try standing up. Slowly this time.”

Hinata obeyed. Under Suga’s further instructions he bent his knees and straightened a couple of times to see if there was any pain. Hinata finished that and the other stretches Suga and Daichi directed him through with a smile.

“Good, you’re alright. Now no more running through the halls, okay?” Suga told him.

Hinata ducked his head, “I won’t Mom!”

He was gone before Daichi’s laughter caused Suga to realize what he said.

“Hinata too, huh.” Daichi teased.

“Be quiet Daichi,” Suga told the captain. “And help me pick up these notebooks.”

Daichi knelt to help but continued laughing.

 

**3 Kei Tsukishima**

The Team had gathered at Sakanoshita Store for an after practice snack. Daichi, Asahi, and Yamaguchi were raiding the store, leaving Suga to manage the rowdier part of the team after a practice that hadn’t quite managed to tire them out.

It wasn’t going all that badly. Nishinoya and Hinata were wrapped up in their own world, springing up and down enthusiastically. Tanaka was lecturing Kageyama, repeatedly clapping the first year on his back while the setter just continuously nodded. Tsukishima remained near Suga, occasionally calling out a sharp criticism to his fellow first years. Suga didn’t comment since Tsukishima’s comments were mild for him and were just his form of group participation.

Then Yamaguchi came out with his arms full of refilled water bottles. Suga went over to help him hand them out.

“Drink a little and stop jumping around for a little bit,” he told Nishinoya and Hinata and then to Tanaka, “stop hitting Kageyama, you’ll leave a mark.”

He looked over and saw that Tsukishima was still observing from the sidelines. The blonde met his eye, and Suga smiled.

“Tsukishima get over here, don’t make Yamaguchi go to you.”

“Yes Mom.”

In the ensuing silence, Tsukishima sauntered over, took his water bottle from his friend and took a long drink. Suga kept the smile on his face, hiding his growing desire to put the tall kid into a chokehold. Since being called mom seemed to be happening with increasing frequency, Suga didn’t feel embarrassed by it at all.

Daichi and Asahi came out with paper bags filled with treats.

Tanaka cleared his throat and shouted, “Okay, you guys. You better tell the Captain thanks for feeding you bottomless pits!”

 

**4 Tooru Oikawa**

“Hey, Mr. Refreshing.”

Suga had only just entered the sporting good shop, and he immediately wanted to turntail and leave. But he really needed new knee pads (he really should leave the fancy slides to Nishinoya and Daichi), and this store had the best prices on his favorite brand of shoes. So he braced himself and went over to where Seijou’s captain and star setter, Tooru Oikawa, was waving at him.

“Hello Oikawa. What brings you out this way?”

Oikawa laughed, “Well my usual place is out of my brand.” He gestured at shelves of athletic tape in front of him.

Suga recognized the logo of box that Oikawa was holding as the same brand that Kageyama used. Thinking that he might as well restock on athletic tape while he was here (he was only here to check the prices on shoes today, so he had some extra money), he picked out a roll of his prefered tape.

“Oh is that the kind you like? I don’t think I’ve tried it.”

Oikawa continued to chatter about various things, only leaving opportunities for Suga to give one word responses, and the Suga gently moved them over an aisle to the knee pads. The pair he was replacing had worn through too quickly so he wanted to get something different. As Suga was contemplating his options, Oikawa worked himself over to a new topic.

“So how are your terrible twosome? Is Tobio-chan behaving himself? Improving? Regressing?”

“He’s doing very well. I’m sure you’ll see for yourself when next we face you.” Suga made his selection. It was more expensive than what he bought last time but hopefully the increase in price would be matched by an increase in quality; best yet, Daichi recommended the brand. “And by that I mean when we beat you.”

“Oh, is that so?” Suga didn’t even need to look to know that Oikawa was smirking. “By the way I hear they’re calling you something else these days, Mr. Refreshing.”

The little alarm bells in Suga’s head are peeling and Suga’s just about to review his escape options when Oikawa drops his punchline.

“Shall I call you mom too?”

Before Suga can decide between a chop or a jab, Oikawa is over at the registers checking out, laughing the whole time. Suga swore that he would have vengeance, delivered with his sweetest smile, on whomever had spread that bit of information around. How had it gotten to Oikawa of all people. What was next, Nekoma’s Kuroo calling him about it?

He pays for his tape and knee pads, and he’s still smiling when he steps out of the store and calls Daichi on his cellphone.

“Daichi? This is Suga. I just had an interesting encounter with Oikawa. Do you know who on our team has been chatting with Seijou?”

 

**5 Keishin Ukai**

Another day, another practice. After an intense inter-team scrimmage, Suga is multitasking: trying to catch his breath, drink some water, and not stare as Daichi wiped the sweat from his forehead and neck.

Hinata, having been on the losing side was shouting, “one more match!” and was being largely ignored by his older teammates.

Suga, doing his fair share of the ignoring, wondered if he was getting old. He glanced back over to where Nishinoya had used his water bottle to squirt at the team captain. Maybe not that old.

“You’re improving, Suga.”

He ripped his eyes from the way Daichi’s white shirt had become so very clingy and transparent, and looked at Ukai.

“Thank you, Coach. I still have some room to grow though.”

“Of course, but now’s the time to do it. You’re getting better at working with the first years too.”

“Not as good as Kageyama though.” Suga wished he had kept his mouth shut.

Ukai rubbed the back of his neck. “While it’s not that bad to compare yourself to someone else, you of all people should know that each of the players here has their own part to play. We need different weapons for different attacks, and I’m not just talking about my spikers.”

And he did know, it was just that sometimes… “Right.”

Ukaid must have sensed that Suga wasn’t completely convinced since he continued. “You’re like Daichi, dependable.”

Suga took another glance at Daichi who had caught Nishinoya and had gone into lecture mode, but didn’t say anything. Still, he felt something in his chest unclench.

“Everyone here counts on you, and it’s not just off the court. They know you’ve got them when you’re in the game too. You take care of them. That’s probably why some of them have slipped with the mom thing.”

So Ukai heard about that too, though it wasn’t really surprising since even Oikawa knew about it.

“And you being there helps them out too. Your kids are doing their best to not let you down. So make sure you’re taking care of yourself too, Mom.” Ukai gave him a pat on the back and headed onto the court, calling the players together.

His kids, huh...

Suga walked over to where the team was gathering - past Hinata who beamed when he passed, Nishinoya who was trying to hide his grin despite his scolding, Tanaka who was paying compliments to Kiyoko and Ennoshita trying to drag him over to the group, Tsukishima speaking his running commentary to Yamaguchi, and Kageyama trying to decide just where he should stand - to come and stand between between a fidgeting Asahi and the still wet Daichi. Daichi smiled at him before shouting at the group to listen to Ukai. Even when Ukai starting giving a run down on the scrimmage, Suga keep his eyes on Daichi.

Maybe it was about time for him to take care of himself.

 

**+1 Koushi Sugawara**

Suga remembered how the third years were urged to retire from their clubs after the interhigh on the grounds that they should be looking to their futures. He remembered telling them how he wanted to live in a way he wouldn’t regret. Well he didn’t regret stay around, no one bit, but it didn’t lessen the fact that attending cram school in addition to normal classes and volleyball practice was brutal.

An exhausted sigh came from besides him and Suga looked over to see Daichi drooping like a flower too long absent from the sun.

He put his hand on Daichi’s head, not patting or rubbing, just feeling the short hairs prick his palm and fingers. “Buck up, Captain. You’ll get to sleep soon enough.”

“Ah, Suga, trying to be my mom now?”

“Not really.” Suga pushes down on Daichi’s head causing the Captain to bow. “Were you actually paying attention in class, or were you still thinking about training?”

Daichi laughs, and Suga knows it’s the latter so he shoves down harder on Daichi’s head.

“I just got used to it from the time we were between coaches.”

“There’s no point in being here if you aren’t going to study,” Suga scolds, letting Daichi up after a second long. “What are you going to do if you don’t get into your choice of schools?”

Daichi straightened, rubbing the back of his head where Suga had been touching it, and the two of them began walking home. “That would be really bad for me. What would I do if Suga wasn’t there?”

He didn’t say anything but Suga felts a fluttery feeling in his stomach. He suppressed the urge to squirm.

Daichi apparently took his silence the wrong way because he was suddenly panicking, “Not that I’m expecting you to take care of me through university, you know. I just thought that it would be reassuring going with someone I know, and it would be the same for you, right? We’d be there to back each other up.”

A panicking Daichi was a rare sight; Suga savored being the cause of it for a second before deciding in to reassure him.

“It will be. I’m really glad you’ll be there, with me.”

Suga didn’t look at Daichi, but let their hands brush against each other. After the second, more lingering, touch Daichi took the hint and joined their hands, entwining their fingers. Suga thought his heart was pumping harder now than it had after any volleyball game.

His first thought was to cover up his nerves, and he blurted out, “We can make soup! If one of us gets sick or something. We can care for each other.”

This time Daichi’s perception of Suga’s feelings was right on. “Are you sure you’re not trying to mother me, Koushi?”

Fluttery feelings aside, Suga always gave as good as he got. The blush coloring Suga’s face had nothing on the one he was going to put on Daichi’s. Suga tightened his hand on Daichi’s, pulling him closer until Suga could whisper directly into his ear. “Maybe I want you to take care of me, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ❤


End file.
